


Three Variations on a Theme

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to GryffindorJ for the help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Variations on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GryffindorJ for the help.

Severus/Remus + Lucius

Lucius's eyes surveyed the scene before him with curiosity and more than a little desire. Stretching from the post of the bed was a rope leading to and binding the wrists of Severus's pet wolf. His knees nearly touched his shoulders, this thighs and calves wrapped in the same hemp rope. An enormous Slytherin green dildo magically slid in and out of the whimpering man's hole as Severus fucked his mouth. 

Severus didn't stop moving when Lucius entered the room, and he was quite sure his lover knew he was there. 

"Busy, Severus?" Lucius said lightly as he dragged his wand over the buttons of his cloak, and then levitated it over to the coat rack in the corner.

Never missing a beat, Severus replied, "My associate was interested in getting to know you better and approached me hoping for an introduction." 

Lucius raised a brow. "Do continue, Severus," he replied when Severus paused, head thrown back, obviously very close to coming. 

"I felt it my duty to give him a sense of what he could expect from a relationship with you." 

"Your _duty_? Really, Severus. Can you not do better than that? The Dark Lord wouldn't accept a story such as that from you." 

"Lucius, I-"

"I think, Severus, it will be you that demonstrates for your _associate_ what to expect in a relationship with me. _Incarcerous!_ " 

 

Severus/Lucius + Remus

Remus was concerned when Severus didn't answer his Floo or the door to his quarters. Remus felt the wards and they were hardly strong enough for a raging paranoid like the Potions Master. Easily breaking them, he walked into the dark sitting room. A thin stream of light spilled from what must be the bedroom and he approached slowly. Afraid, but unsure of what exactly. 

The sight that met his eyes caused his jaw to drop and his prick to harden in an instant: Severus was naked riding Lucius Malfoy's cock. His mouth began to water at the glistening skin moving before him. Lucius's hands were roaming up and down Severus's back, occasionally resting at his hips, squeezing his arse, or reaching to his head, tangling his fingers in the sweaty dark hair. Severus's head was thrown back and he moaned when Lucius thrust up into him. 

After what seemed like hours but could only have been mere moments, Lucius caught his eye and gripped Severus's arms. Their eyes met and Severus slowly turned his head around, his hair swinging in front of his face.

"Took you long enough to break in Lupin. It's fortunate no harm befell me in the meantime." He leaned forward, Lucius's cock still deep inside him, his slick entrance stretched and inviting. "Well, are you coming or not?" 

 

Lucius/Remus + Severus

Severus was expecting Lucius for dinner at nine but he had planned a meeting with Lupin first. Maybe a drink or two and a quick blowjob to take the edge off as Lucius could be very demanding. It wouldn't do to come too soon.

He was somewhat distressed when he realized his wards were down and that Lucius must have arrived early. Ah, well, Lupin would have to wait. There was always tomorrow night.

Once he entered his quarters, however, he heard voices – no, a single voice speaking and another moaning - and slowly approached his bedroom. 

He really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was to find Remus chained to the wall, legs spread and manacled, a silver silk blindfold covering the man's eyes. His cock was purple and dripping onto the floor, the silver cock ring possibly more than he could tolerate. Lucius _did_ have a tendency to focus on one's weaknesses. 

"Lucius, I didn't expect you for several hours," Severus said calmly. 

"That is apparent, as I found _this_ sniffing around at your door when I arrived. He seems to believe _he_ is your lover." 

Severus blushed and realized he should never have tried to keep this secret from Lucius. 

"I see. In that case, strip, Severus. I do believe you need to be punished as well."


End file.
